Deseos
by AprilVexter
Summary: Dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas... ¿Qué pasa cuando los deseos se ven influenciados por la magia del amor verdadero? Una historia fragmentada donde Emma y Regina descubrirán que cada una posee algo que complementa la vida de la otra.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar la historia, quiero aclarar que no estoy segura si esto será un SwanQueen o un Captain Swan. Depende mucho de lo que ustedes decidan, por ente... aquí les dejo mi primera historia.

ADVERTENCIAS: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

Esta historia esta ambientada al final de la 5ta temporada, donde la "Reina Malvada" fue destruida y todos volvieron a Storybrooke a vivir sus vidas en "paz". Regina es la alcaldesa, Killian no tiene un trabajo estable, Emma es la sheriff y así...

Espero les guste y dejen un mensaje.

* * *

[…]

Emma cruzó el umbral de su casa y caminó hecha una furia hasta su escarabajo amarillo. El aire helado le golpeó el rostro poco antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta de un portazo mientras tiraba maldiciones y acertaba dos golpes sobre el mando.

" _Imbécil_ "

Susurró antes colocar la frente contra el mando y sentir que los ojos se le humedecían.

Está era la tercera vez en la semana que Killian y ella discutían. El tema era lo mismo, la rubia no quería que su novio trabajase con ella en la comisaria, y aunque el pirata aun en contra de Emma había estado ocupando labores como oficial, la rubia no se sentía cómoda compartiendo con Killian cada minuto de su tiempo, era asfixiante.

En medio de la discusión, Emma se encontró saliendo por la puerta rumbo a un bar. Odiaba discutir con Killian, odiaba tener que admitir que aunque lo quería, no quería tener que verlo cada segundo de su vida.

[…]

El Rabbit Hole era un bar concurrido el fin de semana, más sin embargo, entre semana era bastante tranquilo, como para tomar una copa en soledad.

Regina lo sabía cuándo llegó.

Usualmente los días como hoy, cuando tenía ganas de beber hasta perder la conciencia, lo haría en la tranquilidad de su casa, pero había olvidado reabastecer sus reservas de alcohol desde la última vez que había decidido beber sin más. Por esa misma razón, Regina se encontraba tan tarde en este lugar, tomando su tercera copa en la soledad de la barra.

Odia admitir lo triste que era este día y lo mal que la estaba pasando.

Hoy se cumplían seis meses desde la muerte de Robin.

[…]

Emma ingresó al Rabbit Hole buscando una copa y un espacio tranquilo donde beber, donde poder aclarar sus ideas y tranquilizarse. Ese fue su pensamiento desde que bajó de su auto, más sin embargo, nunca imaginó encontrarse a la alcaldesa al final de la barra, sosteniendo una copa y mirando a la nada con el rostro abatido. La rubia de pronto se encontró con la necesidad de acompañar a la otra mujer.

" _¿Puedo sentarme?"_ Preguntó llegando hasta su lado.

Regina alzó una ceja y volvió a su labor de consumir el resto de alcohol que quedaba en su copa.

Emma tomó asiento a su lado y el silencio se extendió por unos minutos, solo el sonido bajo de la música de fondo resonaba por todo el lugar.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó un poco después, con cierta inseguridad.

La morena volvió la vista al camarero y pidió dos copas más.

" _¿Sabes qué día es hoy_?" Respondió con otra pregunta, casi arrastrando las palabras. La rubia podía jurar que llevaba en este lugar bastante tiempo.

El tiempo era relativo, Emma estaba enojada y Regina deprimida. El sheriff y la alcaldesa. Todo era ideal para ahogarse en alcohol, ¿No era eso lo que querían?

[…]

La morena resopló con cansancio.

" _Te lo he dicho antes… te lo digo ahora… personas como yo, nunca encontrarán la felicidad"_ Regina susurró por lo bajo, arrastrando las palabras y mirando a la rubia con tristeza, con los ojos llorosos.

" _Te subestimas tu misma"_ Emma respondió antes de darle un sorbo a su copa.

" _No es subestimarse… es darse cuenta de la realidad… somos producto de la invención de un autor… nos hacen creer que tenemos voluntad… que podemos elegir"_ La morena habló con falsa seguridad. _"Pero todo ya está predestinado"_

La rubia sonrió.

" _Eso es poesía, no realidad"_ respondió con cierto humor.

Regina frunció las cejas con confusión antes de extender la mano y tomar a la otra mujer por la barbilla.

" _Te diré desde ahora lo que sucederá… tu cederás… Killian trabajará contigo en la comisaria"_

Emma sonrió sin creerle nada. _"¿Está predestinado?"_

Preguntó sintiendo como las uñas de la otra mujer marcaban la piel de su barbilla.

" _No"_

La alcaldesa la soltó.

" _Yo lo nombraré oficial de Storybrooke"_ Susurró con humor y a Emma no le hizo gracia su chiste.

[…]

La rubia miró el reloj. Pronto serían las tres de la mañana y tenía a una Regina muy ebria frente a sí, incluso a ella misma el alcohol había comenzado a surtir efecto.

" _Ya es tarde"_

Emma susurró.

La morena la miraba con detenimiento.

" _No voy a pedirte que te quedes"_

La sheriff sonrió. _"No estaba pensando en quedarme"_

" _Muy bien, la puerta está por ahí"_

Señaló Regina mientras estiraba la mano en dirección a la puerta. Sin éxito.

Emma rió ante la condición de la otra mujer. " _Mi hijo nunca me perdonaría si dejara a su madre en estas condiciones"_ habló.

La morena hizo una mueca de disgusto.

" _Te llevaré a casa"_

[…]

Regina caminaba arrastrando los pies, apoyando la mitad de su peso sobre la otra mujer y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

" _¿Sabes porque creo que todo es una mierda?..."_

Emma sonrió, a pesar de que su propio equilibrio estaba a prueba, ésta situación no dejaba de ser cómica. La gran alcaldesa ebria caminando a su lado por el pasillo hacia su mansión, era digno de ser recordado para siempre.

" _Porque primero era Daniel, después Robin y ahora nada… no hay nadie que me haga compañía en la cama"_

Regina soltó una carcajada mientras alcanzaba el umbral de la mansión.

" _Creo que estás muy ebria"_ la rubia susurró por lo bajo y con humor.

" _No lo estoy tanto… sé que me estoy avergonzando a mí misma ahora… pero confío en tu buen juicio para que no lo cuentes por ahí"_

Emma sonrió.

" _Henry nunca me lo perdonaría"_

" _Yo tampoco"_

La seriedad en la voz de la otra mujer y la mirada penetrante en su rostro, le aseguraron a Emma que no estaba bromeando.

[…]

Llegar a la habitación de la alcaldesa fue una odisea, pero sin duda la rubia se había divertido mientras la morena lanzaba una de sus zapatillas por el barandal de las escaleras, o cuando casi tropiezan y por primera vez la rubia la había escuchado tirando obscenidades. Regina era muy divertida estando ebria.

" _¿Crees que ahí afuera haya alguien esperando por mí?"_

Preguntó la morena mientras se adentraban en la habitación.

" _Creo que siempre habrá alguien encantado de estar contigo"_

La rubia susurró mientras la soltaba por completo. Regina trastabillo a lo largo de la habitación antes de llegar hasta la cama.

" _No lo creo, es horrible estar caliente y tener que irse a dormir sola"_

Regina confeso sin mirarla. Emma se rio.

" _Siempre puedes hacer el trabajo tu misma"_

La rubia habló ligeramente con humor. La otra mujer la miró con seriedad.

" _Echo tanto de menos el calor de alguien más"_

La mirada fija de la otra mujer sobre sí misma le ocasionó a Emma una extraña excitación. Culpó al alcohol.

" _Tú no lo entiendes, no estás sola"_ Susurró con cierta tristeza la morena. La rubia casi podía jurar que vio la mirada de Regina perdida en sus labios.

" _Hay muchas formas de soledad"_

Emma habló mientras se acercaba a ayudar a la otra mujer con su ropa. Regina la miraba con intensidad cuando titubeante alcanzó los botones de su blusa y comenzó a desabrocharlos lentamente.

" _¿Estás tratando de seducirme?"_

Preguntó con cierto humor la morena mientras buscaba la mirada de la rubia. Emma sonrió.

" _Te estoy ayudando a prepararte para dormir"_

Respondió con fingida seguridad, casi podía sentir un ligero temblor en sus manos, un nerviosismo extraño en la boca del estómago, unas pocas ganas de vomitar y una cercanía con la otra mujer que le producía un suave cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas.

Emma no había desabrochado el tercer botón cuando la mano firme de la alcaldesa la detuvo.

" _Quédate conmigo esta noche"_

Pidió con fragilidad, con temor, con deseo. La rubia sintió que se le erizaba la piel, no sabía que responder a eso.

" _Si lo hacemos… una vez… solo una vez… no creo que pueda salir algo malo de eso"_

La petición era bastante clara, directa pero frágil. Emma nunca había visto a Regina así y nunca se había imaginado que tal propuesta estuviese ahí, esperando por ella.

Tal vez si no hubiese bebido tanto, tal vez si no se hubiese sentido atraída por esta faceta frágil de la otra mujer, tal vez si no hubiese discutido con Killian al salir de casa. Tal vez si ninguna de estas cosas hubiese sucedido, Emma no se hubiese inclinado, ni hubiese presionado sus labios sobre los suaves labios de Regina, tal vez si nada de lo anterior hubiese ocurrido, la rubia no hubiese encontrado tan excitante todo esto.

* * *

Si les gustó, por favor... hagan me saber para que continúe.

Por otro lado, si la historia alcanza más de 6 review, prometo sin falta una continuación en tres días.


	2. Chapter 2

Agradezco sus reviews y los comentarios, por lo mismo, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Como dice la descripción, esta es una historia fragmentada, espero que les guste.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

[…]

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando la rubia despertó, tenía el cuerpo ligeramente adolorido y un dolor punzante en la sien, más sin embargo, lo que más atraía su atención, era el cuerpo esbelto sobre el cual se envolvían sus brazos, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo desnudo que parecía encajar a la perfección con su silueta y el cabello oscuro que le rozaba la nariz.

Emma recordó cada momento vivido la noche anterior.

[…]

Regina abrió los ojos sin muchas ganas, sintiendo que algo se movía en la cama. Volvió el rostro a su espalda justamente cuando un brazo se deslizaba fuera de su recién descubierto cuerpo desnudo. Unos asustados y muy abiertos ojos azules le recibieron mientras una punzada de dolor le atravesaba la sien.

" _Mierda"_

Susurró la alcaldesa antes de apartarse de la otra mujer y tirar de la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

" _Pero qué demonios…"_

La rubia se quejó encontrándose desnuda y fuera de la cama ante la acción de la otra mujer. Como instinto cogió una de las almohadas para cubrirse.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_

Preguntó Regina titubeante, con temor.

[…]

" _Tiene mucha lógica lo que dices…"_

Exclamó la alcaldesa aun desnuda y sentada sobre su cama.

" _Tú misma lo dijiste anoche, no tiene que significar nada"_

Emma habló mientras terminaba de colocarse su ropa interior.

" _Somos dos amigas que estaban pasando por un mal momento, se llama sexo por consolación, lo leí en un artículo de una revista"_

Finalizó la rubia mientras buscaba sus vaqueros.

" _Y nadie tiene que enterarse nunca de esto, eso es muy importante"_ replicó la morena.

" _Por supuesto, mucho menos Killian"_ habló Emma con cierta amargura mientras comenzaba a colocarse los vaqueros.

" _No creo que a tu noviecito le haga mucha gracia que hayas dormido conmigo"_

Habló con cierto humor la alcaldesa mientras se deshacía de la sabana para ponerse de pie.

Emma terminó de colocarse los vaqueros, y cuando volvió la vista hacia Regina, se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo de la otra mujer que caminaba hacía su armario. La rubia se encontró apartando la vista con vergüenza.

" _Una cosa más…"_ la morena pidió mientras se volvía hacia la rubia. _"Esto no volverá a ocurrir"_

Emma sonrió sin mirarla mientras recogía su chaqueta del piso.

" _Eso ni siquiera tienes que mencionarlo"_

[…]

El silencio se extendió en la comisaria. Emma había tenido una mañana complicada y Killian estaba sospechoso.

" _Todavía no me has dicho donde pasaste la noche"_

Pidió el pirata con un tono bajo de voz, casi teniendo miedo de la respuesta. La rubia apartó la vista de su hamburguesa mientras se debatía sobre decirle la verdad o no.

" _Me quede en la casa de Regina"_ Respondió sin mirarlo.

" _¿Con la reina malvada?"_ preguntó incrédulo.

" _Te he dicho muchas veces que no la llames así"_

Emma pidió aun sin mirarlo, volviendo a su labor de comer.

" _Disculpa, pero no puedes negar que es extraño que pasaras la noche con esa mujer"_

Habló Killian un tono más alto.

" _No quiero que discutamos por esto también, sé que Regina no te agrada pero llevamos mucho tiempo juntos como para que no te hayas hecho a la idea que forma parte de mi vida y de la vida de mi hijo"_

El pirata se recargo en el respaldar de la silla mirando a la rubia con intensidad.

" _Te quiero"_ Susurró con dulzura después de un rato. _"Y si tengo que aguantarme a la alcaldesa por estar a tu lado, supongo que puedo hacerlo"_

Finalizó con una sonrisa dulce.

Emma lo hubiese besado si no se sintiese tan mal por haberle sido infiel.

[…]

La cena transcurría en silencio, únicamente podía escucharse el roce de los cubiertos metálicos con la losa. Henry parecía estar más callado de lo normal.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó su madre que lo observaba detenidamente.

El chico afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

" _¿Seguro?"_ insistió Regina haciendo a un lado los cubiertos.

Henry se mantuvo quieto, sin mirarla.

" _¿Eres feliz conmigo, mamá?"_ preguntó mirando por primera vez a la mujer que tenía en frente.

" _Henry, cariño… no hay nadie en este mundo que me haga más dichosa que tú"_

La alcaldesa habló mientras extendía su mano y cogía suavemente la mano de su hijo. El adolecente, en lugar de sentirse mejor se veía más afligido.

" _¿Qué pasa Henry? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?"_

El chico apartó la mano de la de su madre y juntando ambas bajo su barbilla exclamó.

" _Soy el autor y no puedo arreglar esto, ojala pudiese traer de vuelta a Robin o tal vez buscarte un nuevo amor"_

Habló con tristeza, con frustración.

Regina sonrió ante la actitud protectora de su hijo.

" _Henry… está bien, te tengo a ti, es otra clase de amor y me hace muy feliz, no necesito de nadie más"_

La morena habló con ternura ante la actitud de su hijo. El chico sonrió ligeramente antes de levantarse de su lugar y envolverla en un abrazo.

" _Te ayudaré mamá, encontraré alguien que te merezca"_ el adolecente susurró y Regina le devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

[…]

Era cerca de media noche cuando Regina hizo a un lado el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y se acomodaba para dormir. Sin quererlo del todo, su mano se deslizo por la sabana donde la noche anterior Emma había dormido.

Tener un encuentro sexual con la hija de los Charming nunca se le había ocurrido y aunque ciertamente había tenido sus momentos de tensión sexual con la otra mujer, nunca se imaginó que en una noche de alcohol las cosas podrían descontrolarse.

Sin quererlo, Regina se encontró recordando el encuentro y las manos de la rubia recorriendo su cuerpo con nerviosismo. Había sido todo tan excitante. Por unos minutos la morena se permitió disfrutar la sensación de excitación que le producía el recuerdo de los labios de Emma recorriendo su piel, sus manos suaves, su centro moviéndose contra el suyo.

Regina deslizó su mano hasta su entrepierna disfrutando de la humedad que sus memorias le producían y aunque el acto en sí, había sido muy satisfactorio, quizás lo que más había disfrutado de la noche anterior era el pensamiento que inundaba su mente cuando la rubia la tocó.

¿Era raro sentirse plena cuando alcanzó el orgasmo? ¿Había algo extraño en desear a la otra mujer aunque fuera una sola vez?

La noche anterior, mientras Emma exploraba su cuerpo, Regina deseó no estar sola nunca más…

* * *

¿Pero que clase de historia es esta? ... Ya lo descubrirán.

Agradezco los comentarios en el capitulo anterior y apreciaría mucho si me dejasen alguno, me motivarían, por supuesto.

Veo que ha tenido buena aceptación, así que por las dudas... si hay más de seis comentarios, publicaré el siguiente capitulo en tres días. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenidos a un capitulo más... me complace anunciar que ya sé hacía donde se dirigirá la historia gracias a una casi unanime votación. Agradezco todos sus reviews que me han sorprendido bastante y me motivaron mucho a mejorar mi escritura. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Saludos.

ADVERTENCIA: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

[…]

Habían transcurrido cuatro días completos la primera vez que Emma y Regina se vieron después de aquel encuentro, se evitaron con la mirada y las palabras que cruzaron entre ellas fueron reducidas, casi monosílabas.

La segunda vez, fue una cena en casa de los Charming. Regina dudó enormemente sobre si asistir o no, pero al final terminó cediendo a la petición de su hijo. Habían transcurrido casi dos semanas, el ambiente era menos pesado, pero la presencia del pirata incomodaba mucho a la alcaldesa quien después de la cena se disculpó y se marchó a casa.

La tercera vez fue en la comisaria, donde Regina se vio obligada a visitar a la otra mujer en busca de unos documentos que estaban retrasados. La interacción entre ambas fue mucho más ligera, Killian no estaba ahí y ambas estaban de buen humor. Nunca mencionaron nada de aquella noche, el tema quedó zanjado desde el primer día y parecía que el recuerdo se disolvía entre las vidas monótonas y agitadas de las dos mujeres.

Había pasado un mes completo la última vez que Emma se permitió pensar en ello. Veintidós días habían transcurrido desde la última vez que Regina se había tocado pensando en las manos de la otra mujer.

[…]

Emma se removió incómoda, el brazo de Killian le rodeaba la cintura y le impidió levantarse de la cama cuando lo intentó por primera vez. Con frustración, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos azules se abrieron al nuevo día que sucedía. La rubia permaneció con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación mientras tragaba ligeramente saliva.

Tenía el estómago revuelto.

Otra vez.

La incomodidad estomacal y las ganas inmensas de vomitar que se cargaba, la venían acompañando la última semana, cada mañana, sin falta.

Emma estaba comenzando a sospechar lo peor.

Volviendo la vista a su acompañante, la rubia pudo notar como dormía su pareja a su lado. Killian parecía tan inofensivo y tranquilo, su respiración era pacífica y sus preciosos ojos estaban en reposo. Dormía tan ajeno a todo su alrededor, tan ajeno a las preocupaciones que comenzaban a calar en la vida de la salvadora.

Emma se sintió enormemente abrumada cuando haciendo a un lado el brazo de su amante, salió disparada al baño a vomitar y a llorar amargamente junto al retrete.

[…]

Emma miró los papeles que tenía entre las manos con aburrimiento, un bostezo escapó de sus labios antes de que se tallara los ojos con cansancio. La rubia intentó inútilmente terminar de leer el reporte de la guardia nocturna, pero parecía un trabajo imposible, no podía dejar de dormitar mientras lo intentaba.

" _¿Has tenido una mala noche?"_ preguntó David mientras se adentraba en la oficina de la comisaria.

Emma negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras el susto inicial de la entrada de su padre le hacía despertar.

" _¿Segura?"_ insistió. " _Hace unos días me pareció verte en la misma situación"_

Su padre se notaba realmente preocupado.

" _Estoy bien"_ la mujer intentó restarle importancia.

" _¿Está todo bien con Killian?"_ Emma miró a su padre con leve preocupación. No quería hablar de sus preocupaciones, mucho menos con su padre.

" _No tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo está bien"_ insistió mientras se ponía de pie.

David la miró extrañado mientras atravesaba la puerta de la oficina. Emma estaba actuando muy raro los últimos días.

[…]

Killian tomó asiento en la oficina de la alcaldía, había pedido audiencia con Regina desde hacía más de dos semanas pero no había obtenido respuesta hasta ahora, aunque se habían visto fuera de trabajo en algunas ocasiones, era bien sabido por todo Storybrooke que ellos dos no tenían una buena relación. No se agradaban.

" _¿Puedo saber porque has tardado tanto en recibirme?"_ preguntó el pirata con cierto reproche.

" _Soy una mujer ocupada"_

Regina no lo miró, permaneció mirando los papeles que sostenía entre las manos.

" _¿Puedo saber la naturaleza de tu insistente necesidad de venir?"_

Killian se movió incomodo en su asiento.

" _Me gustaría que considerases mi puesto en la comisaria, ya sabes… como oficial de policía"_ Regina levantó la mirada de sus papeles para verlo.

" _Creo que eso no me corresponde, deberías hablarlo con la Sheriff, no conmigo"_

La alcaldesa le restó importancia.

" _Ya lo he hecho, pero Emma se niega a cederme un puesto… dice que legalmente solo existen dos cargos oficiales en la comisaria y que su padre y ella ya los ocupan"_ el pirata comenzaba a sentirse enfadado ante la actitud desinteresada de la otra mujer.

" _Eso no es problema mío"_

Regina continuó con su labor de ignorarlo mientras firmaba unos papeles.

" _Regina, tu podrías implementar un puesto extra, concederme la posibilidad de trabajar ahí, de tener un sueldo estable"_ Killian insistió casi perdiendo la paciencia.

" _A menos que la sheriff presente la propuesta, mis manos están atadas"_ la ex reina insistió sin mirarlo.

El pirata se rascó la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse.

" _Sé que yo no te agrado, pero me gustaría que pudieses convencer a Emma de colocarme en la comisaria, no se me ocurre otra cosa en la que yo pueda ser bueno"_ Killian habló ligeramente abatido.

Regina sabía que Emma no era una persona fácil de convencer, era necia, casi podía sentir lastima por el hombre que tenía en frente.

[…]

Emma miró con preocupación la cajita de cartón que tenía entre las manos mientras releía las instrucciones que se encontraban plasmadas en la misma. La rubia puede sentir un pequeño temblor en las manos, el nerviosismo en la boca del estómago y un ligero mareo.

Emma Swan no estaba lista para enfrentar la maternidad.

De ninguna manera.

Casi puede sentir ganas de vomitar de los nervios mientras espera impaciente por los resultados de aquella prueba casera.

Era verdad que tenía un retraso de poco más de una semana, que las náuseas matutinas la estaban matando, que el cansancio parecía formar parte de su día a día y de que se mareaba ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Todo eso era muy cierto, y la rubia se había negado a aceptarlo conforme iba descubriendo cada uno de los síntomas. No quería un hijo, mucho menos con Killian. No estaban preparados para eso.

Emma vuelve impaciente la vista hacía el reloj mientras descubre que ya es tiempo suficiente y de que la prueba casera ya debería de haber arrojado un resultado.

Emma Swan suda frio.

Con las manos temblorosas coge el palito de plástico y lo voltea para revelar el veredicto.

Emma mira la prueba sin respirar, sin parpadear.

Emma no lo puede creer.

Una vez más el resultado es el mismo.

Con el rostro lleno de confusión, la rubia coloca el palito de plástico junto a los otros cuatro que ya se realizó.

Emma Swan no comprende nada.

Casi podía jurar que estaba embarazada.

Resultó que no…

* * *

¿Eso es todo por hoy? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que si les ha gustado me dejen un breve comentario. Es la mejor manera de motivar a un escritor.

Saludos...

Ya saben que sí se alocan dejando reviews, la actualización llegará pronto. Pasenla bien y que ¡Viva la Swanqueen!


	4. Chapter 4

Y aquí comienza otro capítulo más... ¿Qué clase de guarrada leerán a continuación? Averiguemoslo...

Gracias por sus muchos comentarios que bueno... han sido el cielo en medio de un torbellino de estrés. No les hago perder más el tiempo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

ADVERTENCIA: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece... ni tantito.

* * *

[…]

" _¿Dices que no estás embarazada?"_

Whale preguntó mientras revisaba el historial médico de la rubia.

" _No lo estoy, me he hecho cinco pruebas caseras, todas negativas"_ Emma afirmó con preocupación.

" _Bueno, es normal que falle una prueba o dos… pero cinco es bastante"_ el doctor permaneció mirando los papeles que tenía entre las manos un poco más antes de volver la vista hacía la rubia.

" _Repacemos… ¿Tienes mareos y malestares matutinos?"_ preguntó el hombre con la bata.

Emma afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. _"Todos los días, sin falta"_

" _¿Desde cuándo?"_ preguntó Whale mientras comenzaba a anotar en una tabla.

" _No lo sé, poco más de una semana"_ la rubia afirmó.

" _¿Y no has tenido tu periodo éste mes?"_ insistió.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

" _Esto es muy raro, súper raro"_ el doctor afirmó. _"Podemos realizarte una prueba de sangre para comprobar que no lo estás o para descartar cualquier otra enfermedad"_

Emma no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Whale no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía con ella.

[…]

El silencio en la oficina de la comisaria era casi asfixiante, Killian no puede pasar por alto que Emma está comiendo una ensalada esta mañana, algo debía estar sucediendo y él no se estaba enterando de nada.

" _¿Vas a tomar la cerveza que traje?"_ preguntó mientras señalaba la bebida que comenzaba a calentarse.

" _No, toda tuya"_

Killian frunció las cejas mientras la miraba con confusión.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó extrañado mientras hacía a un lado su comida.

Emma afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. El silencio se extendió por uno minutos antes de que Killian volviese a hablar.

" _¿Estás embarazada?"_

El pirata preguntó sin estar seguro de la respuesta, la rubia estuvo muy cerca de ahogarse con la lechuga que se había metido a la boca.

" _¿Qué?"_ preguntó con dramatismo. _"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"_ Emma se sintió ligeramente enfadada.

Killian la miró un rato antes de atreverse a hablar con honestidad.

" _No lo sé, es solo… te has estado comportando muy extraño últimamente"_

La mujer sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho y habló a la defensiva.

" _No sé de qué estás hablando, es ridículo lo que dices"_

El pirata se sintió ligeramente contrariado a lo que escuchaba.

" _No tiene nada de ridículo, te he escuchado vomitar en el baño y te cargas un humor de mil demonios, todo tendría lógica si estuvieses embarazada"_ él habló como si un embarazo fuese algo bueno, Emma lo miró con terror.

" _No estoy embarazada"_ afirmó.

" _¿Segura?"_ Killian insistió, como si desease que lo estuviese.

" _Ya me he hecho la prueba, no lo estoy"_

Emma respondió con simpleza, el pirata pudo percibir alivio en sus palabras. Nadie volvió a mencionar nada del tema el resto del día.

[…]

Era el primer cumpleaños de Neal y los Charming habían hecho una fiesta privada en el café de la abuelita. Habían invitado solo a los más cercanos a la familia, así que Regina no pudo decir que no. Colocándose un precioso vestido negro y caminando del brazo de su hijo adolecente quien sostenía un presente forrado con papel de patitos, la reina llegó a la fiesta.

El ambiente era ligero, la alcaldesa se encontró compartiendo la mesa con los Charming y cargando por momentos al pequeño festejado que cada día parecía coger más parecido a su hermana mayor. Regina podía descubrir los mismos ojos azules del sheriff en la mirada curiosa del pequeño que balbuceaba en su regazo.

" _No puedo creer que apenas este cumpliendo su primer año"_ habló Emma que se encontraba a las espaldas de su madre, de pie. _"Siento que han sucedido tantas cosas y él apenas ha cumplido su primer año de vida"_

La dulzura en la voz del sheriff atrajo la mirada de la alcaldesa.

" _Ojalá nunca tuviese que crecer"_

Susurró David mientras extendía los brazos al pequeño y lo cogía entre sus brazos.

" _Ojalá los hijos nunca creciesen y se quedasen pequeños, como cuando eras tan pequeño que no te importaba andar desnudo por la casa"_ habló Regina mientras acariciaba el cabello de Henry.

Emma sonrió con dulzura a aquella escena.

" _No me avergüences mamá"_

El adolecente pidió sonrojado mientras continuaba con la mirada perdida en su móvil.

" _Es mi obligación avergonzarte"_ respondió la alcaldesa mientras besaba la mejilla de su hijo.

" _Ma, dile a mamá que me deje tranquilo"_ Henry pidió volviendo la vista a su madre rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

" _Tu madre tiene razón, es nuestra obligación avergonzarte"_

Emma se burló y su mirada se encontró con la de la otra mujer, ambas se miraron con intensidad un segundo mientras el chico protestaba y se levantaba de la mesa para estar solo. La rubia no lo admitiría en voz alta pero su corazón se había saltado un latido mientras compartía aquel momento íntimo con Regina y Henry.

Emma no necesitaba tener otro hijo.

Ella ya tenía a Henry y lo compartía con una excelente mujer.

La escena se vio interrumpida cuando Killian abrazó a la rubia por la cintura y atrajo su atención con una cerveza. Emma se sintió ligeramente mal mientras miraba al pirata y pensaba que no estaba preparada para un compromiso con él.

Todavía no.

[…]

Emma atravesó el umbral de la oficina de Whale y caminó insegura a lo largo del pasillo que conducía a la salida del hospital. La rubia seguía exactamente en el punto de partida, sus análisis de sangre no habían revelado ninguna anomalía, más bien, reflejaban una salud envidiable. Entonces… ¿Qué demonios sucedía con ella?

Emma no comprendía nada.

Whale había sugerido más visitas al hospital, una nueva serie de análisis y un ultrasonido. La rubia sabía que el médico estaba nadando a ciegas en un estanque sin fondo.

Emma se sentía terriblemente abrumada cuando visualizó a Regina, quien estaba sentada en una de las bancas de espera que se encontraban en el pasillo, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared que se levantaba unos metros frente a ella.

Vacía.

Solitaria.

La rubia tuvo el presentimiento de que era buena idea pasar de largo y fingir que no la había visto.

Pero su corazón le reclamó. Se supone que eran amigas ¿o no?

" _¿Está todo bien?"_ preguntó Emma mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Regina permaneció inmutable, sin mirarla.

La rubia se movió incomoda a su lado sintiéndose ignorada.

" _¿A pasado algo malo?"_ volvió a insistir.

La morena volvió el rostro a la otra mujer sin estar segura de que decir.

" _Regina… sabes que puedes contar conmigo"_

Emma insistió una vez más comenzando a sentirse nerviosa ante la actitud enajenada de la alcaldesa. La rubia no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que vio a la ex reina con aquella mirada perturbada.

El silencio reinó en el lugar lo que pareció una eternidad, la rubia comenzó a sentirse impaciente cuando Regina pronunció las siguientes palabras…

" _Estoy embarazada"_

Fue apenas un hilo de voz en un tono incrédulo. Emma no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

" _¿Qué has dicho?"_ preguntó con temor, con el mismo tono bajo de voz.

La alcaldesa tardó un poco en volver a repetir sus palabras.

" _He dicho… que estoy embarazada"_

Pronunció mientras volvía la vista al sobre blanco que se encontraba en sus manos.

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir deprisa, su respiración se volvió pesada y de pronto el lugar se sentía más frio. Los minutos comenzaron a correr en silencio antes de que la rubia se atreviese a hablar otra vez.

" _¿En… enhorabuena?"_ susurró con titubeante, con la mirada llena de terror perdida en algún punto de la pared.

* * *

¿Queeeeeeeeeee? ¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?

¿Les ha gustado? Si creen que no he perdido la cabeza, son libres de dejar un review que solo les tomada un minuto.

Ya saben lo que sigue, entre más reviews más rápido la actualización. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Otro capítulo más... ¿Están listos para lo que leerán a continuación?

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, me encanta leer todos sus comentarios y todas las predicciones que escriben por mi, me fascina este fandom.

ADVERTENCIA: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

[…]

Emma se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre la pared y el escritorio de la alcaldesa mientras en su mano descansaba un sobre blanco. Todavía su cerebro se negaba a procesar la información que Regina le había dado.

 _"¿Estás segura de los resultados?_ " La rubia preguntó sin mirar a la otra mujer que permanecía de piedra mirando por la ventana. _"Tal vez sea buena idea volver a repetir estos análisis"_

Regina no la miró.

 _"Emma… no hay ningún error"_ Afirmó la morena con un tono neutro de voz.

 _"Entonces…"_

La rubia comenzó titubeante.

 _"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_ preguntó mientras volvía la vista hacía la otra mujer.

Regina volvió el rostro con seriedad.

 _"Por lo visto, yo tendré un bebé… la verdadera pregunta es… ¿qué vas a hacer tú?"_

Emma se sintió pequeña e indefensa, unas intensas ganas de llorar se acumularon en su pecho.

 _"Yo… no lo sé"_ susurró con un hilo de voz mientras volvía la vista hacía el sobre que permanecía entre sus manos.

Regina volvió el rostro hacía la ventana mientras el pánico se apoderaba de la otra mujer.

 _"Debes comprender que yo nunca quise esto"_ la rubia balbuceó. _"esto nunca debió pasar, no sabía que algo así pudiese suceder"_

La morena permaneció inmóvil, con la vista fija en el jardín.

 _"Debe haber una explicación perfectamente lógica para esto"_ la alcaldesa susurró. _"Pero mientras lo descubro, necesito saber ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? Porque yo no me he quedado embarazada sola"_

Regina habló volviendo la vista a la otra mujer, quien tenía el miedo reflejado en el rostro.

 _"Regina… yo no… no puedo…_ " Emma comenzó a balbucear mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la otra mujer. _"Tengo tanto que perder con esto, ¿cómo voy a explicarle a mis padre? Y luego… Killian…él es…"_

La morena le interrumpió mientras hacía un ademan con las manos.

 _"¿Killian? ¿En serio?"_ preguntó la alcaldesa con seriedad y cierto enojo.

Emma titubeó.

 _"Voy a ser el hazme reír de todo el pueblo, te he dejado esperando un… y… es ridículo el solo pensamiento, ¿sabes lo que dirá la gente de mí?"_ la rubia estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella. _"No puedo hacer esto… yo no…no puedo"_

Entonces Regina le dio la espalda, no quería admitirlo pero las palabras de la rubia la estaban lastimando.

 _"Tienes razón…"_ habló por lo bajo, tratando de sonar comprensiva.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación por un momento antes de que la morena se atreviese a hablar otra vez.

 _"Como madre soltera crie a Henry, puedo hacerlo de nuevo con este bebé…"_ susurró mientras volvía su mirada hacía la rubia. _"No tienes que pasar por esta humillación"_ su tonó de voz parecía comprensivo una vez más. Emma no podía anticipar que la alcaldesa estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

La rubia se movió incomoda.

 _"No sé si eso es lo mejor"_ susurró deseando poder tocar a la morena.

 _"Voy a tener a este bebé, contigo o sin ti… ya lo he hecho una vez, puedo hacerlo una vez más"_

Regina sonrió, era una sonrisa falsa y Emma pudo ver el dolor a través de sus ojos.

 _"Curiosamente, ambos han sido hijos tuyos"_ susurró apenas antes de volver la vista a la ventana y dar por terminada la conversación.

[…]

Emma se acurrucó en el sillón de la sala mientras veía a su padre jugar en el sillón paralelo con su joven hermano Neal. David levantaba al bebé entre sus brazos y fingía hacerlo volar como un avión mientras el pequeño reía a carcajadas.

La rubia sintió que se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a abandonar otro hijo?

No, de ninguna manera. Técnicamente no lo estaba abandonando ¿o sí? El bebé que Regina esperaba no era suyo, no del todo, era una cuestión mágica que Emma no comprendía y que no tenía ninguna explicación.

La rubia se movió incomoda en el sillón antes de que su madre tomara asiento a su lado.

" _¿Todo bien?"_ preguntó con dulzura y Emma no puede evitar el impulso de dejarse envolver por los brazos de Mary Margaret en su regazo.

La rubia no responde y antes de poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus ojos.

Emma solo puede llorar con ganas, no hay nada que decir, todo está terriblemente mal y no puede hablar de ello.

[…]

Era poco más de la media noche y Emma no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía una presión constante en el pecho y un sentimiento de culpabilidad con el que no podía más, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en su futuro.

¿Acababa de dejar sola a Regina? Se sentía miserable mientras recordaba el sentimiento de soledad que la embargó a ella cuando se descubrió sola y embarazada en la prisión… ¿Es que acaso ella no estaba haciendo lo mismo con la ex reina?

No podía ser posible.

Se estaba comportando de la misma manera cobarde que Neal lo hizo con ella cuando la abandonó.

Emma Swan se veía a sí misma como alguien despreciable.

Pero…

No podía ni pensar en perder toda la estabilidad que ya tenía. Killian la amaba, ella lo amaba también… ¿Por qué demonios pensó que no habría consecuencia si dormía con Regina una vez? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ruin como para engañar al amor de su vida y joderle la vida a la alcaldesa? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta para dejarla sola?

Emma lloró con amargura.

 _"¿Emma?..."_ Killian se movió a su lado y susurró adormilado.

 _"Hice algo horrible"_ La rubia habló por lo bajo con la voz entre cortada, las lágrimas caían sin parar.

 _"¿De qué hablas?"_ Preguntó preocupado.

 _"Abrázame Killian, por favor…"_

Pidió la mujer y después de dudarlo, el pirata la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos.

Emma no dijo nada más esa noche.

Killian no insistió.

[…]

Emma atravesó como un torbellino el umbral de la alcaldía y se encontró de frente con Regina, apoyada sobre su escritorio mientras revisaba unos papeles.

 _"Echaba de menos tus modales"_ Se burló la morena mientras levantaba la vista a la otra mujer.

La rubia se movió con nerviosismo hasta el escritorio.

 _"¿Podemos hablar?"_ pidió impaciente.

 _"¿Tengo otra opción?"_ Preguntó Regina con sarcasmo.

 _"Escucha…"_

Emma no esperó a que la alcaldesa dijese nada más.

 _"Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, quiero ser lo primero que pienses cuando algo te haga falta y si te sientes mal, quiero ser la primera persona en saberlo ¿de acuerdo?"_ habló de prisa, casi atropellándose con sus palabras.

 _"¿De qué hablas?"_ preguntó la morena confundida.

 _"El niño que esperas… yo… puedo ayudarte cuando lo necesites"_ Emma respondió titubeante.

 _"¿Te refieres a nuestro hijo? ¿Vas a hacerte cargo?"_

Preguntó Regina con incredulidad mientras levantaba una ceja.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad mientras miraba a la alcaldesa con intensidad.

 _"Sabes que el niño que espero también es tuyo ¿no?"_ La morena preguntó con incertidumbre mientras descubría que Emma no podía pronunciar esas palabras.

 _"Escucha… te ayudaré, eso es lo único que importa, no vas a pasar por esto sola"_

Emma volvió a insistir, negándose a responder la pregunta anterior.

 _"Genial…"_ Regina comenzó. _"Te dije que continuaras tu vida, no voy a exigirte que reconozcas una paternidad que no quieres y que obviamente no estás dispuesta a admitir… ya pasé algo similar yo sola, puedo hacerlo otra vez"_

 _"No voy a dejarte sola, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo"_ Emma insistió.

 _"¿Para qué?"_ preguntó Regina un poco más alto. _"No voy a pedirte que te quedes a mi lado, no quiero ni siquiera que te quedes por obligación y si vas a hacerlo por culpa… prefiero que te marches a jugar a la casita con Killian, puedo hacer frente a los comentarios nocivos de la gente, ya lo he hecho antes, entonces… ¿Para qué insistes en ayudar si ni siquiera estás convencida que el bebé que espero también es tuyo?"_

La rubia abrió la boca para hablar pero Regina lo impidió.

 _"Agradezco la oferta Emma, sin embargo… te estoy dando la libertad para que finjas que esto nunca pasó, así que cógela y deja el tema por la paz, el bebé que espero es mío, solo mío ¿de acuerdo?"_

La rubia se quedó de piedra, con el corazón desbocado y unas ganas inmensas de gritarle a Regina que estaba equivocada.

Lo que dijo no era verdad.

¿O si?

* * *

¿Qué, queeeeeeee? ¿Qué le pasa a Emma? ¿En que diablos está pensando Regina? ¡Esto se va a descontrolar! ¿Y qué va a pasar con Killian?

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, si se descontrolan con los reviews yo actualizo muy pronto. Adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola una vez más...

Y aquí está otro capítulo de esta historia. Antes que nada, agradezco todos sus divertidos review son... enormemente motivadores. Más haya de eso.. no había actualizado porque algo me estaba inquietando así que quiero compartirlo con ustedes.

Primero que nada, me han comentado que hay un historia con una trama similar, se llama "Contigo nada es simple" así que fui corriendo a leerla. Es verdad, la historia comienza más o menos parecida y toma un "rumbo" común, así que me he quedado flipando a colores, no tenía ni idea que ya habían escrito algo similar... incluso me atrevo a decir que si lo hubiese sabido incluso tal vez yo no hubiese publicado la mía. Por lo tanto... Aclaro que nunca jamas mi historia vino a ser un "plagio" de la historia anterior mencionada, y si se los ha parecido, lamento que haya sido así. Por otra parte, es un historia genial, con mucho romance y smut... se las recomiendo a todos los amantes del swanqueen especialmente a los que busquen historias románticas.

Por otro lado, mi historia será un pelín más dramática, complicada, compleja... que sé yo, Killian será un problema en varios capítulos más... lo siento.

No les hago perder más el tiempo y espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

[…]

Emma respiró profundo antes de que otra arcada le hiciese volver la nariz al váter y su desayuno se volviese por su garganta para finalmente vomitar otra vez.

 _"¿Otra vez?"_

Preguntó Killian mientras se adentraba al baño con una toalla en el garfio.

 _"Emma, ¿estás bien?_ " Preguntó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

La rubia negó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos y cogía la toalla que el pirata le ofrecía.

 _"Mañana por la mañana te llevaré al hospital, no estoy dispuesto a verte en estas condiciones una vez más, ya van más de dos semanas"_

Susurró preocupado mientras ayudaba a la salvadora a reincorporarse.

 _"De ninguna manera"_ jadeó la rubia.

 _"Emma, si esto no es un embarazo entonces hay algo mal contigo y yo quiero saber de qué se trata"_ el hombre se veía desesperado.

 _"Estoy bien"_ Susurró la rubia mientras se acercaba al lavabo para cepillarse los dientes y deshacerse de los restos asquerosos del vomito.

El silencio se hizo por lo que pareció un minuto antes de que Killian volviese a hablar.

 _"¿Segura que no estás embarazada?"_

El pirata estaba muy preocupado y Emma sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

 _"Ya te dije que no"_ insistió con tristeza mientras recordaba a Regina.

[…]

La alcaldesa observó detenidamente el papel que sostenía entre sus manos y prestaba especial atención a la palabra que resaltaba en color rojo.

Positivo

Regina se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba lo graciosos de la situación. Recordó su visita al hospital por la ausencia de su periodo pensando que la menopausia se le estaba adelantando… ¡Que equivocada estaba! Aun recordaba su cara de incredulidad cuando el enfermero que le entregó los resultados la felicitó.

Estaba embarazada.

La maldición se había roto de alguna forma la noche que durmió con la rubia.

Iba a tener un hijo de Emma.

Un nieto de Snow y Charming.

Regina suspiró aun incrédula, todavía no había terminado de procesar la información.

¿Por qué demonios rechazó la ayuda de Emma?

¿Por qué le aterraba estar embarazada de la rubia y qué esta estuviese cerca?

Era mejor si todo lo manejaba con discreción, si iba a tener un hijo… no iba a necesitar la ayuda de nadie. Mucho menos de una Emma asustada, indecisa e inestable.

[…]

La sheriff se adentró en la alcaldía de manera dudosa, dando tres pasos y volviendo dos sin estar segura de querer ver a la alcaldesa. Ciertamente habían pasado más de cuatro días desde la última vez que habían hablado y Regina le había dejado bastante claro que no la necesitaba, que no la quería ni ver.

Pero Emma no podía dejar de pensar en la otra mujer.

Cada vez que un mareo la alcanzaba, cada mañana al vomitar su desayuno y hasta el asco que le producía el olor de la comida frita, indudablemente la morena aparecía en sus pensamientos en cada uno de esos momentos. La rubia estaba cansada de preocuparse por Regina y conformarse con las respuestas vagas que obtenía de su hijo.

Emma Swan tenía que ver a la alcaldesa, tenía que saber cómo estaba llevando el embarazo, si estaba comiendo bien o si estaba durmiendo sus ocho horas necesarias. La rubia necesitaba saber porque es normal preocuparse por una amiga… sobre todo cuando eres tú misma quien está viviendo los síntomas de su embarazo ¿no?

Todo era muy lógico.

Emma se mueve hasta donde descansa la secretaria de la alcaldesa y mientras se rasca detrás de la oreja con nerviosismo, se atreve a preguntar.

 _"¿Puedo ver a la alcaldesa? Es un asunto urgente"_

Susurra por lo bajo.

La joven secretaria la mira un segundo antes de responder.

 _"La señora Mills no se encuentra, tenía un asunto personal que atender"_

Las cejas de la rubia se fruncen sin querer mientras la preocupación se refleja en su rostro.

 _"¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien?"_ preguntó inquieta.

La joven secretaria afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

 _"Tenía programada una cita con su ginecólogo a las 14:00 horas, no creo que vaya a tardar mucho"_

Emma sintió que el tiempo se detuvo un segundo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Buscó apresuradamente la hora en su móvil descubriendo que faltaban ocho minutos para la cita estipulada de Regina.

Tomando por primera vez la decisión más veloz de su vida, la rubia salió de la alcaldía andando tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Regina estaba a punto de entrar a su primer chequeo de rutina y Emma no estaba a su lado.

¿Por qué demonios no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué?

[…]

La sheriff atravesó corriendo la recepción del hospital de Storybrooke y con urgencia se adentró en el pasillo de las consultas recibiendo algunas amonestaciones por la velocidad de sus pasos, la rubia corrió por el corredor hasta llegar al área de ginecología como si su vida dependiese de ello. Emma sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho cuando visualizó a Regina caminando hacía la entrada del consultorio.

 _"¡REGINA!"_

Gritó con desesperación a varios metros de distancia, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor y ganados un par de amonestaciones más.

La morena se detuvo de golpe y volvió el rostro lleno de confusión a la otra mujer que cruzaba el pasillo a largas zancadas.

 _"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"_ preguntó Regina con incredulidad y cierto enojo.

Emma se detuvo de golpe, su rostro era un poema. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Era una pregunta que ella no meditó y claro, la morena le había pedido que si no quería estar, mejor que no estorbara. Entonces… ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué le pareció buena idea venir?

 _"Yo…"_ la rubia comenzó a balbucear. _"Creo que tengo derecho a venir contigo a esta cita… ¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste?"_

 _"¿Disculpa?"_ preguntó Regina un poco más enojada. _"No recuerdo que tuvieses alguna responsabilidad conmigo… creo que tus palabras exactas fueron que no podías hacerte cargo"_ la morena reprochó.

Emma frunció las cejas ligeramente enojada.

 _"Eso no significa que no me importe"_ replicó la rubia. _"Tengo el derecho a saber lo que pasa con tu embarazo"_

 _"¿Derecho?"_ preguntó Regina con sarcasmo.

 _"Perdiste todo el derecho cuando no lo negaste, esto ya no te incumbe"_

El ginecólogo observaba la discusión sin enterarse de nada. _"Señoritas, estamos en un hospital"_ intervino.

La morena lo miró con seriedad antes de dirigirse a la otra mujer.

 _"Lo mejor es que te vayas Emma, no tienes nada que hacer aquí"_

La rubia contuvo la respiración mientras Regina se adentraba al consultorio. Por un segundo vio su futuro pasar frente a sus ojos y supo que si se marchaba ahora, todo se terminaría, perdería para siempre a su hijo, al niño que Regina llevaba en su vientre.

 _"Espera…"_

La rubia se apresuró a coger el brazo de la alcaldesa antes de que terminara de entrar.

 _"No puedo irme Regina, no voy a hacerlo…"_ comenzó a hablar con un hilo de voz, Emma Swan estaba a punto de ser honesta con la morena y consigo misma.

 _"Todo está terriblemente mal, no lo planeamos, no lo queríamos así pero pasó… y aquí estoy yo; y quiero que sepas que no voy a marcharme, no voy a dejarte sola en un momento tan importante… entiendo que me he estado comportando como una idiota y comprendo totalmente que no quieras que este contigo ahora pero… quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, dentro de ese consultorio o aquí afuera esperando por noticias pero no me iré… no me quites el derecho a estar"_

Emma finalizó con los ojos brillosos de futuras lágrimas.

 _"No me quites el derecho a quedarme…"_ la rubia suplicó.

Regina sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

* * *

¿Esto es todo? ¿Por queeeeee?!

Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí y espero que si les ha gustado, dejen algún comentario, aun que sea pequeñito.

Como recordatorio, entre más reviews, más pronta la actualización, saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

Agradezco todos los comentarios positivos y negativos que he recibido. Aunque no lo crean, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y aceptados... Muchísimas gracias, es increíble leerles.

Por otra parte, agradezco su paciencia. Y no les entretengo más... He decidido que éste sea un capítulo largo, aunque es un pelín confuso... júzguenlo ustedes.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

[…]

El silencio reinaba en la habitación mientras los delgados dedos de Emma se deslizaban a lo largo de una figura plastificada, una ligera sonrisa tonta permanecía en su rostro y su mirada recorría una y otra vez la pequeña fotografía que tenía entre sus manos.

 _"No lo puedo creer"_

Susurró con un hilo de voz.

 _"Es tan pequeño como un maní"_

Los dedos de la rubia continuaron deslizándose a lo largo de la ecografía que sostenía entre sus manos.

 _"Nunca tuve una de estas cuando estuve embarazada de Henry"_

Regina no podía dejar de sentirse confundida mientras veía a Emma expresar su emoción al ver la primera ecografía del bebé que estaba esperando.

 _"Es demasiado pequeño, aun no puedo asimilar que está creciendo dentro de mí"_

Regina susurró mientras miraba la sonrisa disimulada de la otra mujer, casi podía ver un poco de ilusión en su mirada. Emma volvió el rostro a la morena y se miraron con intensidad lo que a la ex reina le pareció una eternidad. Sintiéndose incómoda Regina rompió aquel momento.

 _"Quiero que sepas que aunque te haya permitido quedarte en el chequeo no cambiará en nada las decisiones que ya tomamos"_

Expresó la alcaldesa volviendo a su pose seria.

 _"El niño sigue siendo únicamente mío y lo mejor será que te mantengas al marguen de nuestras vidas, así no crearemos malos entendidos y no confundiremos a ninguno de nuestros hijos, de igual manera, tu vida no se verá afectada"_

Regina desvió su mirada a los papeles que mantenía sobre su escritorio restándole importancia a las palabras tan duras que acababa de pronunciar.

Emma por su parte, sintió que le faltaba el aire, no lo admitiría pero aquellas palabras le habían dolido demasiado.

[…]

La sheriff se paseó incómoda a lo largo de su oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en su última conversación con Regina y en el momento tan especial que habían compartido en la consulta con el ginecólogo. La rubia quería negarse todas las emociones que le producía el saber que tendría un hijo, pero era imposible, su corazón no paraba de latir con prisa cuando el doctor señaló la figura del pequeño bebé en el monitor y tuvo que contener las lágrimas mientras miraba la sonrisa en el rostro de Regina. Emma casi se sintió morir cuando escucho los ligeros latidos y vio la mirada ilusionada en los ojos de la alcaldesa, casi podía salir gritando del consultorio que el hijo que esperaba la morena era suyo.

Pero la realidad era mucho más complicada.

Ella estaba en una relación con un buen hombre que la amaba aunque no la comprendiese, que había hecho muchas cosas por ella y que al paso del tiempo, Emma había logrado amar también. Ya estaba acostumbrada con Killian, compartían una vida, tenían una casa, una familia, incluso había logrado lo que tanto anhelaba en su adolescencia… estabilidad.

Entonces… ¿Por qué había jodido todo?

La rubia sabía que no podía o tal vez no quería ocultar por siempre que el niño que esperaba Regina era suyo.

¿Suyo?

Emma no podía negarse más lo innegable. Lo supo con certeza cuando vio la primera imagen en el monitor de las ecografías. La rubia casi pudo sentir sus propios latidos sincronizados con los de aquel bebé.

Emma no se iba a quedar callada. Ya no más. Sabía que la pasaría mal pero tenía que enfrentarlo, le diría a Killian toda la verdad, tenía que hacerlo… solo debía encontrar el momento apropiado.

[…]

Regina intentaba inútilmente concentrarse en su trabajo, tiene muchas responsabilidades que atender pero ahora mismo parece imposible hacerlo. Recuerda a Emma quien parece tiener razón, todo está mal y no hay manera de sobrellevar las cosas con tranquilidad, sabe con certeza que cuando el pueblo entero sepa sobre su embarazo va a ser el centro de todas las habladurías del lugar.

Siente el estómago revuelto cuando recuerda la ecografía que guarda en el cajón derecho de su escritorio.

La alcaldesa vuelve el rostro a su hijo que finge hacer los deberes a un costado de su escritorio, lo ha escuchado suspirar tanto que la ex reina comienza a sospechar que no es la única que la está pasando mal.

 _"¿Está todo bien?_ "

Henry suspira una vez y se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo. El chico duda un poco antes de atreverse a hablar.

" _Creo que mi madre está embarazada"_ dijo con desánimo mientras aquellas palabras le caen como un balde de agua fría a la morena.

 _"¿Qué has dicho?"_

Pregunta Regina con seriedad y una fingida sorpresa, su corazón ha comenzado a latir deprisa.

 _"Creo que Emma está embarazada, eso han dicho mis abuelos… los escuche discutir esta mañana"_

El adolescente luce abatido y la alcaldesa se siente morir ante la reacción negativa de su hijo.

 _"No creo que Emma esté embarazada y aunque lo estuviese… no me parece algo malo"_

Habló Regina tratando de restarle importancia, sopesado la reacción de su hijo. Si Henry estaba tomando mal un posible embarazo de su otra madre, la morena no quería ni pensar en cómo iba a abordar el tema con el chico.

 _"No sé si quiero un hermano, nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello"_ el adolescente lucía pensativo, decaído.

 _"Un bebé nunca será algo malo"_

Regina trató de animarlo.

Henry respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y por primera vez la ex reina tuvo miedo de decirle la verdad a su hijo.

[…]

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la conversación con su hijo y Regina no veía ningún cambio en la actitud del adolescente. Henry se había negado a hablar del tema y cuando la morena trató de incitarlo a preguntarle a su otra madre la verdad, este se había negado alegando que prefería no saberlo.

Regina comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa, tal vez debería pedirle un poco de ayuda a Emma, tal vez podrían hablarlo juntas y explicarle al chico que tener un hermano no era algo terrible; aunque no le dirían que el niño es hijo de ambas… eso no estaba a discusión.

[…]

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando Regina decidió ir a Granny's a desayunar con su hijo. Henry había desarrollado una necesidad de quedarse a lado de su madre, o tal vez el supuesto embarazo de su otra madre lo ahuyentaba… como fuesen las cosas, el adolescente le era inseparable a la ex reina.

Así que la alcaldesa estaba utilizando este pretexto para aprovechar el tiempo con su hijo mientras pensaba la manera correcta para decirle la verdad. ¡Porque Henry debía saber la verdad! En eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando la rubia ingresó a la cafetería.

Sin quererlo, los ojos de Regina se desviaron hacía Emma quien parecía no haber notado su presencia. La morena podía jurar que la sheriff había adelgazado en las últimas semanas y sin quererlo se encontró preocupada por la otra mujer.

 _"¡Mamá!"_

El adolescente atrajo la atención de Emma levantando un poco la voz.

 _"Siéntate con nosotros"_ pidió el chico y la rubia tras intercambiar miradas con la otra mujer, tomó asiento con ciertas dudas.

 _"¿Ya has pedido algo para comer?"_

Preguntó la alcaldesa tratando de iniciar una conversación. La mujer más joven afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras miraba con cierto asco los restos de huevos refritos en el plato de su hijo.

Henry comenzó una conversación vaga con su madre rubia mientras una incómoda Regina fingía leer el diario a su lado. La morena no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le era perturbador tratar de fingir que todo estaba bien entre Emma y ella.

El tiempo avanzó con lentitud para la alcaldesa hasta que el desayuno de la rubia se encontró sobre la mesa. Regina no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando Emma le agradeció a la camarera por su ensalada estilo alemán.

 _"¿Vas a comerte eso?"_

Preguntó Henry incrédulo, casi con burla. Emma sonrió con cierto nerviosismo antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

" _No tengo ganas de comer nada que sea frito"_ Respondió mirando de reojo a la alcaldesa. _"No tengo apetito para ello"_

El adolescente la miró sin creerse nada. Regina se encontró sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Por primera vez era consciente de que la rubia era quien estaba sufriendo los síntomas de su embarazo.

 _"¿Así que la comida frita te sienta mal?"_ preguntó con humor.

Emma la miró sin gracia.

" _Las comida frita, la comida rápida y las grasas… le están haciendo daño a mi estómago"_

Regina tuvo que contenerse una carcajada. Era realmente divertido ser testigo de un desayuno saludable para la más joven.

 _"Estás actuando muy raro"_

Henry habló sospechoso.

Emma fingió una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la lechuga a la boca.

 _"Lo primordial aquí es que está comiendo sano"_ Regina intentó restarle importancia mientras volvía la vista a su diario. Una atmosfera pesada comenzó a inundar la mesa.

Las cosas solo empeoraron cuando Killian ingresó a la cafetería y por fin la alcaldesa comprendió porque la rubia estaba tan inquieta y nerviosa. El pirata no se lo pensó dos veces antes de sentarse en la mesa que Emma y Regina compartían.

 _"Hola amor"_ Killian se dirigió a la rubia entes de plantarle un beso rápido en los labios. Emma bajó la mirada con culpabilidad y Regina fingió no verlo mientras trataba sin éxito de leer su diario.

No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando el ambiente se tornó tenso, el aire se sentía pesado y Emma comenzó a fantasear con su muerte.

Henry pareció encontrar conversación con el pirata mientras las otras dos mujeres fingían estar concentradas cada una en sus propios asuntos. La rubia era quien peor la estaba pasando y Regina lo sabía.

Emma se quería morir.

Había pasado los últimos días buscando el momento exacto para contarle a Killian que le había engañado con Regina, pero era una tarea de verdad complicada. Cada vez que estaba dispuesta a decirle todo, pensaba en todas las cosas que perdería y al final prefería mantenerse callada.

Y después, como si no fuese suficiente suplicio el atormentarse con romper su "estabilidad"… se encontraba tomando el desayuno al lado de Regina, quien estaba embarazada de un hijo suyo mientras miraba de frente al amor de su vida quien conversaba amenamente con su otro hijo, totalmente ajeno a la infidelidad que había cometido con la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Así que tal vez fue porque Regina estaba ahí fingiendo que la presencia de Killian no le molestaba.

O tal vez era la mirada ingenua del pirata que había sido traicionado y no estaba enterado.

Quizás fue porque aún no estaba lista para asumir su "paternidad".

O posiblemente fue la culpa ante la presencia de su novio junto a quien fue su amante una noche.

A Emma le pareció más conveniente culpar el aroma de aceite quemado que se respiraba en todo el lugar y que finalmente le produjo unas nauseas increíblemente fuerte que terminaron por sacarla de Granny's a toda velocidad; dejando a un pirata, una ex reina y un adolescente totalmente confundidos e incómodos.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejar su comentario que siempre será bien recibido.

Como saben ya... entre más comentarios, más pronta la actualización. El capítulo pasado estuvieron un poco bajos los reviews así que me he tomado un tiempo para releer el capítulo y editarlo un par de veces.

Nos vemos en los siguientes días...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola...

Aquí vamos otra vez con otro capítulo... agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un maravilloso review, me sorprende que el número se redujo lo que me hace pensar que no fue un buen capítulo así que espero que este si les guste.

Sin más...

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Note: No odien a Emma. Se que está siendo odiable pero no lo hagan... a mi me agrada, todavía no sabe cuanto le gusta Regina así que tiene que chocar con la pared un par de veces. Les prometo que valdrá la pena._

* * *

[…]

Emma se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, mientras reflexionaba las acciones que debía tomar a continuación. Hoy Regina cumplía las ocho semanas de embarazo y por más que la rubia había insistido con llamadas y mensajes, la morena no le había respondido nada. Quizás si la alcaldesa no la estuviese evitando desde hacía tres días, Emma no se encontraría de pie en la puerta de su mansión considerando si debía llamar o no.

La rubia se volvió insegura antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta.

Después de haber llamado una par de veces y casi dándose por vencida, finalmente la alcaldesa abrió.

" _Emma…"_ habló con indiferencia, sin dejarla entrar.

La rubia se movió incómoda antes de saber que decir.

" _Regina… yo…"_ comenzó balbuceante. _"Eh estado tratando de hablar contigo, estaba muy preocupada, quería saber cómo estas"_

La morena levantó una ceja con indiferencia.

" _Estoy bien, ¿alguna otra cosa en la que pueda ayudarte?"_

Emma permaneció quieta, insegura sobre lo que debía decir a continuación. Era demasiado obvio que la otra mujer la estaba evitando y se estaba comportando muy cortante con ella, ciertamente la rubia no podía culparla por ello; la última vez que habían hablado Emma salió de prisa de la cafetería dejándola a solas con Killian porque no había soportado la presión.

" _Regina, sé que estás enfadada conmigo y que probablemente lo merezco…"_ pero la alcaldesa no la dejó terminar.

" _Estoy bien Emma, y ahora mismo no me falta nada, si es eso lo que te preocupa, vete tranquila… buenas noches"_

La rubia quiso protestar pero la puerta se cerró frente a sus narices. De alguna manera la actitud de la otra mujer la molestaba muchísimo, no tenía ningún derecho a comportarse así con ella.

No lo tenía.

¿O sí?

[…]

Regina se movió inquieta en la cama, de pronto, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. En algún artículo había leído recientemente que el insomnio era un síntoma de embarazo y aunque la morena carecía de estos, podía notar que no se había librado de ellos del todo. Sabía que Emma estaba pasando la peor parte pero no se compadecía, aquella rubia irresponsable lo tenía bien merecido.

Por otra parte, la ex reina estaba nerviosa. Mañana hablaría con Henry, mañana le diría al chico toda la verdad y eso la asustaba.

[…]

Emma se removió incomoda en la cama y Killian apartó sus brazos casi de inmediato. El pirata no lo quería admitir pero la intimidad con su novia se estaba volviendo cada vez más escaza, era como si en las últimas semanas se hubiesen distanciado poco a poco y ahora existiese un foso enorme entre los dos. Killian podía jurar que cada vez que Emma lo tocaba, era incomodo, casi forzado. Algo estaba sucediendo y el moreno no podía soportarlo más.

" _Sé que no estás durmiendo"_ susurró alto mientras se sentaba y volvía la vista a la rubia que le estaba dando la espalda.

Emma se tomó un momento antes de volver el rostro.

" _¿Podríamos por favor hablar de lo que está pasando entre nosotros?"_ preguntó Killian tratando de no sonar enfadado.

" _No está pasando nada"_ la rubia le restó importancia.

" _Exacto, ese es el problema… ya no pasa nada entre nosotros"_

Killian respondió con obviedad, no podía ocultar su enojo y su ansiedad.

" _De pronto es como si estuviéramos durmiendo en la misma cama a millas de distancia, hace semanas que estás ausente y por más que intento saber lo que sucede, me evitas o simplemente evades el tema…"_ el hombre veía realmente mal. _"No creo soportarlo más, si no confías en mí, no puedo ver el futuro de nuestra relación"_

Emma lo miró con intensidad, las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua pero se negaban a salir.

Killian solo pudo ver la culpabilidad en los ojos de su novia antes de coger una manta e irse a dormir al sofá.

[…]

El ambiente era tenso y solo podía escucharse el silencio, hoy era el día de descanso de la rubia y Killian trabajaría doble turno en la comisaria, por lo tanto, no se verían hasta el día siguiente por la mañana. Emma tenía mucho tiempo para pensar pero… ¿Qué necesitas pensar cuando todo está tan claro como el agua?

La rubia está a punto de perder a Killian, al hombre que ama y con el que ha logrado una cierta estabilidad. El miedo se apodera de su cuerpo con el solo pensamiento, es lo único que nunca quiso y lo que estaba más cerca de suceder.

Por otra parte, la indiferencia de Regina y sus constantes evasivas la estaban matando. Estaba embarazada ¡Joder! Iba a tener un hijo suyo y Emma necesita saber cómo está, necesita saber que está pasando con su hijo. Tiene derecho a saber.

La rubia se deja caer con cansancio en el sofá. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué era más importante?

¿Iba a perder a Killian?

¿O perdería al hijo de Regina?

¿Acaso podría tener a los dos?

[…]

La rubia entra como un huracán en la comisaria, eran cerca de las 4:00 pm y espera que su padre haya ido por el almuerzo para dejar al pirata a solas. Emma cree que no puede esperar más, ha tomado una decisión y tiene que arriesgarse, está todo planeado y necesita saber si Killian se quedará o se irá.

"¿Emma?" pregunta el moreno con confusión justo después de colgar el teléfono.

" _Escucha, hay algo muy importante que debes saber, lo callé porque me avergonzaba profundamente, creí que podría solo olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida pero…no fue posible, trajo consecuencias que yo no estaba preparada para enfrentar"_

Los ojos de la rubia estaban inundados, antes de entrar a la comisaria sus lágrimas habían empezado a correr.

" _¿De qué estás hablando?"_ preguntó Killian notablemente preocupado.

" _Tenías razón, algo muy malo pasó y creí que si no te lo decía, no podría lastimarte"_

Emma respiró profundamente antes de continuar, al mismo tiempo una punzada de dolor le atravesó el vientre y se quejó.

" _¿Qué está pasando?"_

El pirata se veía muy preocupado. La rubia tuvo que enderezarse un poco, el dolor la había hecho encorvarse. Pese a ello, no iba a parar de hablar.

" _Te fallé Killian, te fallé y no quise que lo supieras para no lastimarte, creí que era lo mejor pero no, no lo es porque de igual manera te estoy lastimando"_

Otra punzada de dolor hizo a la rubia enmudecer. ¿Qué era éste dolor tan raro? Se preguntó antes de encontrarse con la mirada confusa del ex pirata.

" _Emma… no sé de qué se trata pero estoy seguro que podemos hablarlo y superarlo juntos"_

A la rubia le tomó un par de segundos conectarse otra vez con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

" _Escucha Killian, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte… "_ las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

Aquí estaba Emma a punto de perderlo todo.

" _Tuvimos una fuerte discusión hace semanas…"_ la rubia comenzó despacio, el miedo le palpitaba en el pecho _. "Esa noche yo…"_

Las palabras estaban en su boca, pero cuando intentó decirlas, un quejido adolorido escapó de sus labios mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre.

Emma se retorció del dolor antes de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, aquellos dolores intensos y sin sentido solo podían significar una cosa.

" _¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?"_ preguntó con ansiedad el pirata.

" _Regina…"_ Susurró la rubia con miedo antes de salir corriendo de la comisaria sin dar ninguna explicación.

[…]

Emma entró corriendo a la alcaldía con el corazón desbocado, había llamado insistentemente al móvil de Regina y está le había respondido con un quejido de dolor, la rubia no pidió detalles antes de suplicarle que no se moviera, iba a ir a por ella.

Así que cuando la sheriff se adentró en la oficina de la alcaldesa y visualizó a la ex reina con las piernas manchadas de sangre y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos, supo que algo horrible estaba por suceder.

Emma no iba a perder a su hijo, no iba a perder a Regina.

Así que sacando fuerzas de algún lugar que desconocía cogió a la alcaldesa en brazos y salió de la oficina pidiendo una ambulancia.

" _Todo va estar bien, lo prometo"_ fue lo primero que susurró a la otra mujer mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y si ha sido así... me encantaría que me dejasen un review. Solo les tomaría unos breves segundos de su vida.

Sin más, muchos reviews actualización en tres días...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola.

Se que merezco lo peor por haberme demorado tanto y no tengo una justificación para eso, así que solo diré que lo lamento.

Espero que este capítulo lo compense ya que me tomé la molestia de hacerlo largo. Agradezco mucho la cantidad de reviews porque la verdad es que son impresionantes y espero que la historia continue siendo de su agrado.

Sin más, no les quito el tiempo.

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Emma estaba al borde del llanto y la desesperación. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había ingresado a Regina al hospital pero se sentía como una eternidad y la mancha de sangre seca que adornaba su pantalón no la estaba ayudando para nada.

La espera se sentía morir y la rubia necesitaba una razón, una noticia, buena o mala… algo.

Pero en su lugar solo había silencio.

Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas. Sus pensamientos pesimistas la estaban consumiendo y aunque la idea de que Regina perdiese al bebé no era realmente mala… de alguna manera, le dolía pensar en esa posibilidad.

¿Acaso no era lo mejor?

Por un segundo el pensamiento estuvo en su mente hasta que las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos.

Fue hasta este segundo que Emma comprendió todo. Las circunstancias eran horribles, las consecuencias eran inevitables, Regina la odiaba y Killian lo haría apenas supiese toda la verdad… pero pese a todo eso, por fin comprendió que quería a ese bebé.

No lo perdería.

No lo perderían.

Eso destrozaría el corazón de Regina.

Y haría pedazos el suyo propio.

Al borde de la desesperación, la rubia se puso de pie dispuesta a buscar información. No podía permanecer sentada ningún minuto más. Así que moviéndose de prisa buscando la sala de emergencias se encontró de frente con el rostro preocupado de su madre.

" _¿Qué ha pasado con Regina? ¿Está bien?_ "

Preguntó Mary Margaret con notable preocupación mientras se adentraba en el pasillo del hospital. Emma supo que era inevitable enfrentar la realidad, pero… por primera vez en semanas, no tuvo miedo.

…

 _"¿Embarazada?"_

Susurró incrédula Mary Margaret.

La rubia afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y su madre la miró sin comprender nada.

 _"¿Pero… cómo? … Creí que no podía"_ La morena todavía no podía comprenderlo.

Emma no respondió, no tenía una respuesta para ello.

El silencio se extendió entre las dos mujeres por un momento.

 _"Regina no puede perder ese bebé"_ Mary Margaret susurró con temor. _"No podrá soportarlo"_

Había mucha honestidad y miedo en sus palabras. La rubia no pudo evitar que los ojos se le inundaran con lágrimas que se negaban a caer.

 _"No lo perderá"_

Emma susurró con fingida seguridad. Su madre la miró sin comprender el dolor que afligía a la rubia.

Un silencio adolorido e incómodo inundó a las dos mujeres. La morena intentaba pensar porque esto lastimaba tanto a su hija.

 _"A todo esto… ¿Quién es el padre?"_

Era una pregunta curiosa e inocente, pero Emma no pudo contener las lágrimas ningún momento más.

Un llanto asfixiante la inundó y no lo pudo controlas. Su madre la consoló sin enterarse de nada.

…

Mary Margaret podía ser un poco ingenua a veces, pero no era tonta, de ninguna manera. Desde que encontró a su hija inundada en llanto esperando por noticias sobre Regina supo que en algo estaban involucradas, algo ligaba a Emma con la otra mujer y no era cualquier cosa, era algo que podía lastimar mucho a la rubia quien apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se apresuró a encontrarse con Regina.

Mary Margaret se había quedado esperando en la sala común, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más con ella y con pasos indecisos se adentró en los pasillos del hospital hasta encontrar la habitación de la ex reina, pero lo que encontró a través de los cristales de aquella habitación solo confirmó sus sospechas.

Emma caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de la habitación mientras Whale hablaba de pie junto a la camilla de la alcaldesa. Mary Margaret sintió que el aire le abandonaba los pulmones cuando su hija comenzó a preguntar y hacerse participe en la conversación mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo y ¿culpabilidad?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

¿Qué significaba esta extraña conexión entre las dos mujeres?

La morena no lo quiso averiguar, no ahora. Así que sin despedirse y con un mal presagio, Mary Margaret salió del hospital.

…

 _"Si soy honesta, creí que te alegrarías si perdía a mi bebé"_ Susurró Regina por lo bajo y con cierto reclamo mientras acariciaba su mano donde descansaba la intravenosa.

Emma detuvo su andar impaciente mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de hospital que descansaba cerca de la camilla de la otra mujer. La rubia no admitiría que el pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza.

 _"De ninguna manera"_ Respondió neutral. La ansiedad que había experimentado la sheriff parecía ir en descenso. Whale se había ido y por primera vez ambas mujeres se habían dirigido la palabra desde que habían ingresado a aquel hospital. _"También es mi hijo"_

 _"Emma, no tienes que fingir que…"_ Regina protestó pero fue interrumpida.

 _"No vamos a discutir más por esto"_ Emma habló un tono más alto y con seriedad. _"Mientras estaba en la sala de espera y me consumía el miedo a perder a nuestro hijo, tomé una decisión"_ La rubia permanecía con su semblante serio.

 _"Voy a hacerme cargo del bebé, le diré a todos que soy su madre y quiero formar parte de su vida, tomaré la responsabilidad con todo lo que eso implique, no me voy a alejar, quiero tener los mismos derechos sobre el niño como los tendrás tú"_

 _"¿Qué?"_ Protestó Regina sorprendida y enojada.

 _"Exactamente lo que escuchaste, quiero saber qué es lo que comes y cuánto tiempo duermes, si estas cansada o si necesitas algo, tengo el derecho de inmiscuirme en tu vida hasta el día que nuestro hijo nazca porque no pienso perderlo"_ Habló Emma con decisión.

La morena se quedó sorprendida y enojada mirando a la otra mujer.

 _"Tú no tienes ningún derecho"_ Reprochó un tono más alto.

 _"Tengo todo el derecho, también es mi hijo"_ La rubia insistió.

" _Tu renunciaste a ese derecho_ " Regina levantó un poco más la voz.

" _Estaba aterrada, tenía mucho que perder_ " Emma se defendió.

" _Yo también tuve mucho miedo…_ " La alcaldesa comenzó a hablar mientras los ojos se le humedecía. " _Tuve pánico, creo que no había estado tan asustada en años como cuando supe que estaba embarazada"_

Emma se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de la otra mujer. Ciertamente Regina nunca había demostrado lo asustada que estaba, siempre parecía tan fuerte y segura.

" _Nunca antes había probado la maternidad así, con Henry lo planee absolutamente todo y aunque estaba sola, me había preparado para ello…_ " La morena comenzó a sincerarse. _"Pero ahora, voy a ser madre porque hay un ser humano frágil creciendo dentro de mí, un bebé producto de una noche de alcohol con la persona más irresponsable que encontré y no me siento preparada, además el pueblo ha comenzado a murmura cosas horribles de mí y tengo que aguantar con la cabeza en alto mientras me aterra pensar la reacción que tendrá mi hijo cuando sepa toda la verdad"_

Regina se tomó un momento para respirar antes de continuar.

" _No tienes ningún derecho irte y después regresar cuando te sientes valiente_ " Reprochó la morena con un tono más bajo mientras lágrimas de tristeza y frustración se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Emma se mantuvo en silencio mientras la otra mujer lloraba por lo bajo. La rubia era consiente de todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a la madre de sus hijos.

" _Regina…_ " La rubia comenzó a hablar titubeante, podía verse el arrepentimiento en su mirada. " _No puedo cambiar en nada todo lo que ya te he hecho pero si me lo permites, creo que podemos hacer algo mejor, juntas"_

Con mucha indecisión y miedo a que Regina la rechazara, Emma se sentó de frente a ella en el borde de la camilla.

" _Me he comportado muy egoísta, creí que podía solo ignorar lo que había pasado y continuar mi vida con tranquilidad. Pero no puedo y no quiero_ " A pesar de que eran palabras fuertes, Emma estaba hablando con ternura. "De alguna manera loca e inexplicable concebí un hijo contigo y creo que eso significa algo, así que no quiero fingir más que me es indiferente"

La rubia suspiró antes de continuar mientras Regina la escuchaba con atención. La morena no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que decía la otra mujer, ciertamente ya estaba cansada de pelear y las palabras de Emma se sentían cálidas.

 _"Vienen muchas cosas difíciles para mí pero quiero tomarlas, estoy dispuesta a hacer frente a las consecuencias de mis actos ahora más que nunca y aunque no puedo prometerte que no voy a lastimarte, creo que el tiempo que dure este embarazo y mientras nuestros hijos nos necesiten… quiero estar ahí"_

Regina podía culpar a las hormonas de embarazo el que tuviese tantas ganas de llorar. Todo lo que había dicho la rubia era muy bonito pero… ¿Y si solo eran palabras?

 _"No puedo cambiar que eres su madre y si quieres estar, no voy a impedírtelo más…_ " La alcaldesa susurró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y fingía un tono más serio. _"Sin embargo, las cosas se harán a mi manera"_

Finalizó y Emma sintió por primera vez que estaban llegando a algo.

Sin embargo, aquel momento emocional se vio interrumpido ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

 _"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_

Preguntó Henry muy preocupado mientras se apresuraba hasta donde estaba Regina. David y Killian venían caminando detrás del chico.

Emma pasó saliva mientras veía la cara preocupada de su padre y la confusión en el rostro de su pareja.

* * *

¿Ósea qué?...

Bueno este es el final del capítulo. ¿A que es mucho drama no? Lo sé, lo sé... pero les prometo que valdra la pena.

Sin más, agradezco todos sus reviews y que le hayan dado otra oportunidad a mi historia, sin más... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
